


Rachel's Panties

by johnnyfucksup



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Getting Together, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Realization, Smut, Smutty, but gay, cross-dressing, don't know which episode, friends - Freeform, make out, rachel's panties, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyfucksup/pseuds/johnnyfucksup
Summary: The one where Joey is wearing Rachel's panties and Chandler kind of loses it,





	Rachel's Panties

**Author's Note:**

> here i go again!  
> after finishing my matura paper (like... the work i have to write to be able to graduate) i have some more time (ok no, i don't, i have to study like crazy)  
> but i'm bored, so here have some chanoey (gosh, i love them)
> 
> so, here's the thing... it should be a short story BUT if you let me know that you want some more... dirty smut   
> LET ME KNOW and i'll write a second part ;))
> 
> (i kind of turned myself on while writing this, so enjoy)

“Joey, do I wanna know why you’re wearing panties?”

When Chandler walked into his old apartment with the intention to just drink a beer with his best – male – friend, he hadn’t expected to see his best – male – friend bending down to grab some drinks and, especially, to see him wearing red silky panties. (And that those panties really _fit_ his – male – best friend.)

Chandler, actually, contemplated on turning on his heels and just leave the apartment. Silently and unnoticed. But curiosity got the best of him, as usual (okay, yes, it got the worst of him, like usual). So he stopped in his tracks, stopped in all his movements and just had to ask. 

“Oh, this?” Joey didn’t even seem ashamed or embarrassed. Hell, he didn’t even seem surprised. “Those are Rachel’s.” As if that explained everything. As if Chandler would understand and just go on with their conversation. He raised an eyebrow, tilted his head, trying to look as confused and irritated as he felt. Joey seemed to understand. 

“Phoebe’s guy wore her panties once, and she told me that only real men could wear women’s underwear without feeling inferior and attacked. So, I tried it. And I kinda like it. Girls’ underwear is way more comfortable, it’s soft and fitting. And I think it suits me.” Joey shrugged, turning to the still open fridge to take out the long-awaited beers. 

And Chandler really needed a beer now. 

And the urge to down an entire six pack, and then a second one, and maybe a bottle of Tequila, had various reasons. 

First, he had the feeling that all his male friends were turning into female friends, without even realizing it. Second, he was surprised and a bit shocked. And third, and that was also the reason why he was a bit shocked, Joey _confused_ him. 

The main reason why Chandler had moved out of the paradise he called home – the only place he had ever called home – had been Joey. Chandler had started to feel weird around him, to feel like he had sworn to himself he would never ever feel. He started to _notice_ Joey, to notice things about him, like the cute and somehow stupid little grin, the way his shirts and hoodies were always a bit too tight and too short, the way his pants flattered his butt. Chandler had started to see Joey like he had always just seen girls. Like his father had seen other men. 

He noticed all the things about Joey which he had always skilfully ignored. His appearance, his hair, his face, his _body_. And because Joey was the only thing he had that resembled a family, he had moved out of their little and private paradise. Out of sight, out of mind, like his mother had always told him when he sent him outside when his father flirted with their butler-like servant. 

And he actually thought that it had worked. A little, at least. 

Once he had gotten used to living alone, to live an adult live now, to not be dependent on his best friend, he started to see the changes in his behaviour. He didn’t yell out Joey’s name when he got home, he cooked healthier for himself (and he didn’t even order food anymore, not that often, that is), he went to the gym a lot more, he cared generally more about his private life. He even had a girl over from time to time. (Without having to imagine Joey moaning out his name for him to come.)

And now, he had barely gotten his life and feelings together, he walked in on Joey being typically and helplessly Joey, wearing some girls’ panties, red and velvet, bending down to reach down the fridge, and all these feelings were back. All these feelings and thoughts and wishes and urges were back and crashed down on him, and he really wanted to get drunk now. 

Just because of Rachel’s panties. 

(He didn’t even get turned on because they were Rachel’s, he had seen her in underwear, hell, he had seen her naked when he once walked in her room without knocking, but he never gave a fuck about it.)

He corrected himself with an audible cough – to which Joey blessed him, and he was too tired to correct him –, everything went down the hill with him because of _Joey_. Joey with his surprisingly firm and curved butt in some women’s underwear. 

Chandler didn’t realize that he had been standing there, numb and silent, for quite a while now. But Joey stood there, right in front of him – maybe too close in front of him –, holding out a bottle of beer, looking at him sweetly and slightly confused. Joey wasn’t stupid. But he wasn’t really understanding as well. So he couldn’t really do much about it, took his beer, downed half of it, oppressed his thoughts. 

“Does it weird you out?” Oh, Joey actually did seem to be a bit more understanding than he’d thought. “I can take them off, if it bothers you so much.” 

Oh, Chandler wanted Joey to take those panties of. He wanted him to take _everything_ off, and bend down like before again, and–

Chandler, stop, we’ve talked about this.

“No, no. They’re not the problem. I was just… unprepared. I mean. I’ve never seen you wearing such a thing, and then I come in and see – see you. It’s not like I’ve got a problem with crossdressing or something–“

“D’ya wanna try it?” Well, that was surprising. “Rachel gave me some of her clothes, and when they fit me they’ll fit you, too.”

“I really… really don’t, no. But I’d feel a bit relieved and less on edge if you’d take this women’s underwear off.” Chandler didn’t even care that it sounded like the lamest pick up line. Because he didn’t _mean_ it as a pick up line. 

But Joey did, apparently. 

His best friend looked him dead in the eye, quirked an eyebrow adorably to his hairline, and started to unbutton his jeans. He opened them slowly and almost luxurious, never looking away. Chandler swallowed, hard and dry. He’d moved out of here to be free from those unintended sexiness Joey always sent out. And now he practically got a striptease – the _tease_ in this word had never fitted better – from his best friend of all people, and Joey didn’t even seem to mind. Or to know. Joey actually never knew anything concerning Chandler’s inappropriate feelings and thoughts, so it should be okay, right? Joey didn’t mean it as a striptease, he just did as Chandler asked him to do. 

So why was Joey looking at him with those eyes? Those eyes, lascivious and voracious, dark and the pupils blown. Chandler had only ever seen that face when Joey tried to seduce–

Oh. 

_Oh._

“Joey, what exactly are you trying to do?” he wasn’t stupid, but he had to know. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by throwing himself at his best friend, kissing him, engulf in him, swallow him up whole, with hair and everything. He just needed to have some confirmation. That this wasn’t a sick joke. That Joey didn’t want to practice kissing with a man again and tried to trick him into it with those panties and this, well, it kind of _was_ a striptease, and–

“What do you think I’m trying?” Joey stood straight again, his jeans already half way down to his knees, revealing the red panties, which were really flattering around his… his everything, actually. “I try to find out if you are interested in a lame lad like me, or if I should just give up on you.”

So, it was a trick. But not a sick-joke-trick, it was a wonderful tactic to investigate. 

“And you wear tight and little panties, just to find this out,” Chandler laughed nervously. Because, who wouldn’t be nervous in such a situation? A situation that was always just a dream. Or, no, actually, Chandler never even dared to dream for this day to come. He was so sure that this day would never come, not in his dreams, not in a parallel universe, not in a different time line. 

But here it was, the day, and Joey stood in front of him in those ridiculous tight panties, pants half way down his knees, looking at him so expectant and hopefully, but also so vulnerable. And Chandler didn’t even know why he was still just staring dumbly and standing there stiffly – and yes, _stiff_ fitted exactly – and not doing anything. What was he waiting for?

“I think… you should take your pants of.” (Since when was he so bold?)

“You mean the panties?” Joey seemed unsure and nervous and couldn’t look at him directly, fumbling at the edge of his shirt. Chandler had never seen him like that before. Joey was one to be always self-confident, to never let uncertainty shine through. Chandler was kind of excited to see that he could have such an effect on his best friend.

“No, no. Just your pants,” he had never felt this confident before. And with this overconfident behaviour Joey seemed to gain some confidence, too. He began to move his hips slowly, his pants falling bit by bit lower until they fell around his ankles. With a smooth movement he freed his feet out of the pants, kicking them away. He never left Chandler’s gaze, holding it, provoking him, but never doing a move by himself. As if he wanted to wait for Chandler’s reaction, not daring to scare him away. 

(Chandler was kind of grateful for that, it gave him time to get used to this sight, time to contemplate his next actions.)

Okay, Joey stood there, without his pants, in those red panties – which were so fucking tight, by the way – and then, oh dear god, they grew _tighter_. Without any warning, there grew a bulge underneath the soft material. 

That kind of blew away Chandler’s self-control. 

It also didn’t help that Joey was wearing one of his leather shirts that fit just right, that he was still playing with the edge of his shirt, not nervously but invitingly. So, Chandler accepted the invite and approached his best friend. 

He didn’t know that he would ever be standing this close to his half-naked best friend, staring down at this still growing – how much can a dick grow, what the hell – bulge, mesmerized by this reaction. He didn’t know what drove him at this point, but he lifted his hands, caressed the sides of Joey’s tights. He was surprised of the smoothness of his skin, so he just kept caressing and touching and _feeling_.

Joey didn’t seem pleased by this. He gripped Chandler’s hands firmly, and Chandler’s heart stopped for a solid minute. He knew that he would fuck everything up, he always fucked everything up, whatever he did, he could never do the right thing–

And then, Joey placed Chandler’s hands on his ass, pulling him a bit closer. 

Chandler swore that his heart still wasn’t beating, even though he could clearly hear his pulse beating in his ears. He also could feel the beating pulse in his _crotch_.

He started to grab Joey’s butt, caressing every inch of it, wandering along the panty lines. He could feel Joey’s dick pressing against him, rubbing against him, but Joey still didn’t touch him. As if he would wait for a sign that it was okay. (Didn’t stop him from grinding his hips, though.)

Chandler sneaked his fingers under the fabric of the underwear, painting small circles on Joey’s skin, feeling how he tensioned, felt every muscle in this firm as fuck ass – oh, how every word fitted today – and just grabbed it. Hard and assertive, pulled Joey closer against him, and Joey, oh fuck, _moaned_ and pressed his forehead against his neck. 

Okay, no, that was enough, Chandler couldn’t hold himself. 

He let his hand wander to Joey’s, well, rectum, circled it with his fingers, and began to rub Joey’s erection with the other hand. He had no fucking idea what he was doing but Joey seemed to enjoy it, grinding harder against him, breathing hard and heavy against his neck. But then, so it seemed, he realized that he wasn’t doing anything, well, theoretically. 

So Joey began to kiss his neck, started to suck and bite at it, worked his way up to his earlobe and bit on it too, kissing his jaw and his cheek and then, finally, pressed his mouth against his own. Their first kiss – not the first, they had kissed each other on New Year’s Eve – was hard and desperate and too much tongue, but Chandler wasn’t one to complain. After all, this was everything he wanted for ages and it was perfect and so incredibly hot–

And then Joey just let his hand smoothly slide into his pants. Without opening them, without Chandler even _noticing_. And he gripped his erection, too hard and too soft at the same time. Chandler couldn’t bite down his moan, his stuttering breath, a small _Joey, fuck_ escaped his lips. 

Joey began to push him away, Chandler began to panic again, when Joey just casually knelt down in front of him and fumbling on his trousers. 

Chandler almost fell unconscious.

It felt like he had no blood in his head, only in his trembling and sweetly painful dick. But no. No, no, no, not like that, he remembered. He didn’t trust himself to have the energy to grab Joey’s hair, but he did, and weakly pulled his best friend away from his crotch.

“You don’ wanna do this?”, Joey sounded devastated, letting go of Chandler’s hips. 

“Oh, Joey, no,” Chandler was out of breath and couldn’t remember how to talk, “I don’t think I have ever wanted something so much,” he waved desperately between them, “but I don’t want it like this. I don’t want to have you on your knees on the floor. And my legs couldn’t hold me anyways.”

He sank to his knees as well, wrapped his arms around Joey’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. They were both breathing hard and their _private regions_ were not calming the fuck down, but they shared a moment together, right here on this floor. Joey hugged Chandler back, settled closer until he almost straddled Chandler. 

“So… wanna go in my room?” Joey grinned.


End file.
